Black Wings that take to the Air
by Shadow Demoness
Summary: To fly on black wings of despair, to soar into the shadows of the sky. Bless the pain of the night as your own and embrace the shadows. The world is a stage, so let the games begin. R and R please. Chapter 5 Life is just a Pitiful Play.
1. San of the Wolf Tribe

Ok before I start, disclaimer I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
I don't know if I am gonna finish this or not. It is just for fun. I thinking of changing San's looks, but don't know for sure. I don't what anybody to flame me or anything.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
In the lush canopy of the forest, Moro sat at the top of the rocky cliff, contemplating. Her silver white hue seemed to glow with strength that few had. Long had she lived. The humans that used to live in harmony with the gods no longer did. A long sigh emitted from her labrums. Now they defiled and wreak havoc to the forest. The numbers of the beasts dwindle down. Smaller and smaller the creatures become. As the wind blew from the forest of the Great Spirit filling her muzzle with many smells. Birds, the smell of trees, many boars and the particularly the stinking aroma of Nago, and Humans… Lobes suddenly alert, muscular frame stiffen. Moro of the Wolf Tribe called to her kin. Their calls answering hers, they knew what it meant. Humans had come into the forest and she and her kin will destroy their meaningless lives. Jumping from the cliff and landing softly to the grass of the forest she ran as the wind whipped across her face. Quickly joined by Yuumei, her ebon' mate that was two feet taller than her shoulder. His golden orbs look amused yet irksome. With Yuumei were her sons, Reiko with snowy blue hue to his pelt, Chikara nearly identical to Reiko yet with and deeper accent, and Takai, known as Blackmoon to the family. Of her children Blackmoon was the only one black. He would often stay in the night glazing at the moon. At night Blackmoon of Wolf Tribe would walk steadfast, calm like the stalker of the shadowed night filling the night with bloody vengeance. Thus the name Blackmoon.  
  
Like the aftereffects of a powerful drug filled Moro with sheer exhilaration as she ran ground pounding, chest heaving to the place of where the humans were. Those pitiful creatures screamed in fear as she and her family attacked. A foolish one thought he could challenge her stalwartly might with a katana, a curved long sword, which reached to five feet. The blade cut through the air making short whistle attempting to cut her pelt. Too easy. Making her form arc she launch to the air, Up Up and Away she bounded landing to the back of that fool. With a single swish of her claws she broke the blade. The humans fled only to be tackled by Chikara and had swift death to his ivory incisors. Like a river of quicksilver the she-deity ran like a hurricane of white engulfing the small grains of sand that were the humans. Not many of the humans could survive the stormy tempest. Only two remained a female and male with their small baby wrapped in a bundle of silken cloth.   
  
" I commanded you to stop, " the masculine ordered, " I am the Emperor of the Land and this forest is part of my domain. Cease the attack and you will live. Continue and you will face the wrath of my might. I am here in the search of the forest spirit, help me and be rewarded."  
  
Moro stared amusingly at this idiot, who was he to order she and her kin around? Though Nago was the guardian of the forest and nearly five feet taller than Yuumei even he had powerful respect to the Wolf Clan for in his heart he knew that they could easily destroy him… and if this this human thought they would spare his lives just for he was the "Emperor" this fool had something else coming to him.  
  
" Who cares if you the Emperor, I am Reiko and I am hungry," taunted Reiko.   
  
Moro knew twas just a jest, for eating these insects was… not good for digestion and could corrupt the soul.  
  
" Yes and I am Chikara, and I humble request that you humans drop dead to my might," laughed her other snowy blue son.  
  
" Humans," bellowed Yuumei, " you have destroyed the forest for decades past and you never stopped. And now you wish to find the Great Forest Spirit? You gave the forest no mercy and you expect we give you ours. I give you enough mercy for you to be crunched to pieces."  
  
" Please have mercy on us great ones," quivered the female, " I beg you to spare our lives. I am sure that we coul- "  
  
"-Humans, I give you no sympathy, you could of cease the pain of the forest. We have caught you in the act of destroying the forest our home. Why should we help? There is nothing you can do for us to forgive you. The Wolf Clan has given you the honor of speaking to us. And how dare you speak to gods like that? I will bite you head off to end your useless chattering," roared the angered Moro.   
  
The two unfortunate couple trembled in perspiration that was created by their fear. They did what most humans would do at that point, they ran. The female creature accidentally dropped the baby but did not even consider getting it. In fact if possible she even ran faster.   
  
Blackmoon walked as calm as he usually did, cool, serene, and nonchalant to the infant human, nose dropped to the small silken wrapped form. Eyes widen as small bit in amazement as a tiny hand touched his muzzle. Reiko, Chikara padded in to confirm what was happening and why their brother did not kill it. They glance to the small form, and then both of their craniums quickly turned to their parents in silent wonder. Norika look at Moro and then their three sons. The two adults then turned looked at the triplets and paced to the place where the child was. Of their five children only these three had survived. The two fatales did not. Killed by humans. Now these three were twenty years of age but still pups, they would not reach full size and strength until they were a century past of age.   
  
The little human within the silken bundle had, this silent radiance that no other human Moro ever knew. This unleashed could be a powerful adversary. There was something not right about human child that it could become something. The child interested her like none other humans did. Small wonder why Blackmoon and the others stopped. They all felt it. The radiance. It was decide to her, she would keep the child and wait to see what this ability manifests itself into.  
  
"Well?" Chikara said questionably, "What do we do now?'  
  
" I am all for killing the human," Reiko contemplating slowly after a while.  
  
" I don't think we should," Blackmoon quietly, he never needed to raise his voice for all of the Wolf Tribe knew him to be wise, yet somewhat bloodthirsty in his own little ways, "This human is different. I do not know how but I think it, she-I think it is a she will become powerful. If we take the power and shape it somewhat into something that is able to be used, can we not have a powerful ally?"  
  
Blackmoon's statement left all of them unguarded. They did not think of the possibilities, well Moro did, but no one else. If this human showed promise then what could happen? On the other hand none of the humans had survived so long from the Wolf Tribe's unmasked retribution and a human in the forest? The very thought would send many of the tribes on a rampage. Nago would kill them… no attempt to kill them yet still this power could become something worthwhile. Insomnia would wake havoc in the forest, yet was it worth it? It seems as if they were trapped in a box of their own demise for the first time.  
  
" Let us keep her them, "Chikara was the first to break the silence. " I am for it now, besides we don't have a little sister, and it seems that the human girl got Blackmoon off guard, so she shouldn't be that bad…"  
  
" I guess so them, " commented Reiko, " if you want to. I agree with Chikara, if she can keep Blackmoon from being bloodthirsty all of the time then I am all for it. And also maybe Blackmoon can finally get a sense of humor-"   
  
" SILENCE! Before I decide to ripe off your head." Blackmoon said mockingly.  
  
" I think we should. " Yuumei said.  
  
" Then it is agreed we keep her, Moro said cutting off the Wolf Tribe's chatter, "She shall be named San of the Wolf Tribe.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
Um what do you think? 


	2. Yuumei of the Wolf Tribe

Ok I think I gonna change San's looks. I taken a liking to Takai(Blackmoon) heh heh... He remindes me of ME!  
  
  
  
Yuumei of the Wolf Tribe  
  
In the lush canopy of the forest, San sat at the top of the rocky cliff, contemplating. Her large ebon' fur cloak seemed to glow in the moonlight of the night sky. Her shadow colored tresses blew in the air; her black oculars look silently into the forest. Her home. In nights like this she look in to stars to think silently. Long had she stood here with her brothers Blackmoon and Reiko, Chikara was inside sleeping. Her mother Moro, was not back from hunting. Blackmoon whimpered softly to get San's attention. She smiled and scratched his nose then patting it softly. They had a closer bond to each other than any other of the Wolf Tribe. It was probably because of when that happened. San once again looked in the stars lost in thought…  
  
Yuumei could have despised San if he wanted yet he could not. It had seems as if everyday San became less wolf and more human. It had been 10 years since that fateful day since San became one of the Wolf Tribe. In the beginning she accepted that she was different yet still a wolf. Nago and the others were most displeased when they found out but they all fear the power of the Wolf Sept and their wrath. So she stayed. Blackmoon was fond of her in the beginning and now turns with disgust inscribed on his features when she was there in his presence. Of course she was like him in a few ways. For one they are both black hued, black tresses to ebony fur. Second it was as if Blackmoon raised her himself for their personality matched. They both had a fiery temper. It would have been better if that other human had not came in.  
  
San was with Blackmoon, naturally a few days back when the human came in. She was with him talking. The radiance that they first found gotten stronger yet did not manifest itself in anyway yet. Yuumei was sure it would soon though. She would often ask him or Moro and even sometimes her brothers why she was different. She never had gotten any answer. When the human was into the forest Blackmoon froze and San look at him to see what was wrong. She followed the gaze until she saw the human. The other human was in a state of turmoil when he looked into her eyes. How can a human even stand by a wolf? Was probably in his mind. He was given no time for after that thought, his neck was snapped in half and back broken by Blackmoon's incisor and claws. It was too late; San knew the long waited answer. She was not wolf, but human.  
  
Afterwards San left Blackmoon. Her mind broken and heart shattered. Everything was a lie, Moro her mother, Yuumei as her father, Blackmoon…her brothers, nothing was right. She knew she was different and now the answer was given. The rage and antagonism in Blackmoon eyes when he saw the, what? What were they called? No what was she called? He killed it without questioning and then left it there to rot. Blackmoon was bloodthirsty she knew that. But he never acted like that before. Such anger. Not wolf, she was sure of it. What was she to do? She couldn't go back. The other clans never liked her. Did they act like that to these creatures? No her clan? Thousands upon thousands of questions bloomed into her mind. She touched her head in perplexity.  
  
Blackmoon ran quickly to Yuumei who was in their rock den. One look into his eyes gave Yuumei all he wanted to know. It happened. San came in contacted with a human. He did not intend for it to happen so soon. He was sure none of them even Blackmoon could not do what would be needed. They would have to kill San. None had the heart to do so. If it was anyone else but San he was sure Blackmoon would kill without a second hesitation, even the others of the Wolf Tribe, but not San. They were too close.   
  
"What happened, yawned Chikara as he woke up from his slumber, " to make Thee one and only almighty Blackmoon running around the forest like a crazed boar being chased by human a welding a stick?"   
  
It was a small joke between the Wolf Tribe and the Boar Tribe. The human of course was San when she was six. The wolves were smirking in amusement of her antics. While San grinning, yet still chasing Nago young son, Kerin, who was too young to know that a stick was not a gun. Nago never forgave the Wolf Tribe for it though. The moment still brought chuckles to them, while to the boar it brought anger.   
  
" San found out that she is human, " Blackmoon said in anger. " I smell him but… San, she knows that she is human and-"  
  
He could not finish his sentence. Chikara launched himself into the air. Pouncing on Blackmoon he snarled at him.  
  
" How could you, you-knew-what-would-happen and YOU-LET-IT-HAPPEN." Anger rose into Chikara pronouncing every syllable with a roar of fury. He was amazed, during the time when they were young, well they still were, but Blackmoon could always smash him without thought. He was always stronger. But he didn't.  
  
"I know but-"  
  
" What happened had happened now what do we do? " interrupted Yuumei.  
  
" What do you mean what do we do? We find San. " Said Chikara still snaring.  
  
Without warning Blackmoon heaved up muscular frame hunched like a coiled spring and the leaped under Chikara and pounced onto him, claws to his brother's jugular vein. To Chikara he smelled of anger, and regret.   
  
" Don't you ever do that again, or you will truly regret the day you were born, brother," Blackmoon said quietly, cool as ever.  
  
" I will not have my children threatening each other, " with that Yuumei went and bite Blackmoon none too softly by the scruff of his neck. No matter how strong Blackmoon was he was still too young and weak to fight against the power of Yuumei with his full grown might and fury, "we will find San and straiten things out with her."  
  
San was still there in the small clearing by the lake sitting on the log thinking. She was not wolf, what was she? She was something, not wolf she was sure of it. Nothing. The point was nothing while nothing was the point. She was who she was but what? She had been living an illusion. How could she ever think of being a wolf? She looked none like them. She wiped her tears on her green shirtsleeve.  
  
" SAN!!!" bellowed Chikara, "San I'm-   
  
" Oh look it is my so called family," San said with a bitter smile, " And Blackmoon who kill the person of my clan the, the what? You never told me and you shielded me from them why? " San nearly screamed.  
  
" San they are called humans and they are not your clan, your clan is the Wolf Tribe." Yuumei said with no questions asked tone.  
  
San could not take this she left running. From that day San was always cold yet she still was there with them. Though she knew who she was she was still torn in half.  
  
Months past yet still her mood was cold. The Wolf Tribe did not know what to do. Somehow it had turned into this. If the other tribes found out San would be executed no doubt about it. Fear or no fear to the Wolf Tribe.  
  
San was walking in the forest when she heard a loud boom followed by a scream. She ran to the topography. Humans one holding a long curved stick with string attached shooting out branches and another one holing a long branch with a gray top that seemed to explode. They saw her. She came from the forest, nobody came from that direction there was the direction of where the wolf and snake clans resided. Thinking her to be a god in disguise he pointed the silver top at her and put something in it and it exploded.   
  
Everything happened so fast, Yuumei jumping pushing her out of the way. Moro attacking the gray top human. Reiko, Chikara killing the other human biting little by little killing him slowly roaring when he screamed. Blackmoon standing next to her, San did not know why but Blackmoon's presence was comforting. Yuumei, blood spilled from his chest dark red in his ebony fur. Panting slower and slower.  
  
"Yuumei are you," she hesitated, " are you alright? "   
  
"I am dying, "Yuumei said his breathe getting weaker and weaker, " San you are of the Wolf Tribe do not forget that. My spirit will be there to guild you. Always."  
  
San did not cry. She had forgot how to months before. She, Blackmoon, Reiko, and Chikara dragged their father's carcass to the pool of the Great Spirit. They pushed the body into the water. All guardians that hold allegiance to the Forest Spirit were buried here so forever they will rest in peace.   
  
The mind that holds such innocents to bear the pain of death, to embrace the felling thus the pain carries on once more in a new bearer of agony. To hold the waters of life is to fall into the depths of time spinning and spinning holding water that slips from ones puny grasp. To try to oppress domineer was nearly impossible. And so rested Yuumei of the Wolf Tribe to hold forever peace and protection in the forest… 


	3. Memories

Memories  
  
San stood up yet still looking up. Her black orbs look up expressionless in the moonlight then to Blackmoon. No it did not end there. Yuumei chose not to rest. His words still yet echoes upon her mind. It was like peaceful torment. His spirit did not follow the Great Spirit's. She rubbed her cloak absentmindedly; Blackmoon turned his cranium to her look at her. He knew what she was thinking. He must have been contemplating himself. They both stood in the moonlight felling, holding each others spirits to their hearts.  
  
All bodies of the gods of the Forest Spirit would sink down to the ponds bottom yet Yuumei did not. His brief last words followed her mind like odium conscience. His body floated to her. Chikara Reiko had left. Blackmoon stayed with her waiting. Even though the past months her abhorrence behavior brought him silent loathing, yet she was his little sister that he saved from the wrath of her new family many years ago. He stood, hesitated then looked into her eyes, black oculars to crimson visuals both showing content to each other's presence. She was not of the human clan, no they were pathetic and weak they had no honor she now understood why Blackmoon killed it so quickly. Now that she knows she wished Blackmoon had killed the human slower. San knew then no matter what her form was her heart was to the Wolf Tribe.  
  
Slow realization hit her "San you are of the Wolf Tribe do not forget that. My spirit will be there to guild you. Always." Yuumei said he would guild her even after death. His body was a contribution to her. She look at Blackmoon then went and ripped out Yuumei's incisors. Using it she hacked his fur shaping it into a cloak. She created two more cloaks in the size and shape of it. His largest rib cage was turned into her dagger in a few hours of forming the bone into the right size and shape. Then she took his blood and painted the top in a boomerang's shape then the other side in the same figure. She took a large, strong rosewood branch and carved it into the handle of the dagger. She connected it. Then without pausing she took another rib cage and began creating it into a spearhead. Then asking Blackmoon to find an ebony branch for her to make the handle. When he was gone she cleaved out the other canines and with painstaking care bore holes through it and taking a thin willow bough put each one through; one fang in then a small square rosewood portion, to another incisor then a rosewood until the there was no room for any more. She put on the necklace and situated of the first cloak tucking it into the necklace.  
  
There was a loud sounding crack, San snapped her head back no one from the forest had came to the clearing, but when she look forward she gasped. " The Great Forest Spirit, Shishi-Gami."  
  
Shishi-Gami was in a body of a yak with a red face of a goat. Blue markings striped the bottom of his face. From it's feet where it walk the spirit left plants blooming then dying to show that the spirit had the power to give life and to take it away. It alone had the power of life and death. The god came towards San. San in awe could not move away from the Great Spirit. It touched her face with its nose. San felt as if water was running down her face yet in triangle markings and stopping at a point to the end of her cheek. Her forehead also had it but ended in the middle of her eyebrows. Afterwards when that was over Shishi-Gami body became transparent his form stretching and stretching into the night sky. Night sky? It was morning when Yuumei was shot. Her mother, Moro must be worried. Her mother. She had no other mother but Moro. She was a wolf.  
  
Shishi-Gami became Night Walker. Night Walker that was tall enough to reach the skies of infinity yet chose to be twice as tall as the tallest tree in the forest. As it bended down its hand came down to San's side to where the other two cloaks were. On the two cloaks ears of wood appeared with one had a mask that covered her entire face with red back round and yellow outlining that made her look less human. The second cloak also had wooden ears but hade half of the clay mask with silted eyes. The Night Walker took the last piece of willow and put it though it's hand. The willow became a bended hoop armband with a girl outlined riding on a wolf. Then Night Walker got up and walked away to the other parts of the forest.  
  
To call the bliss of the world, hark me so the silent stalker of the endless nights. The world of darkness and the world of pain within these treacheries that the sagacious weaver of the world comes and goes. To wish to reside upon one world to stay in is impossible. To go into the world and to leave in what destiny foretells to happen. So bless the pain and come into the endless nights. Nevermore.  
  
San looked into the pool to see the reflection of her face. She gasped. Where she felt the liquid flow through her there was now a silver triangle upside down. There were one on each side of her face that ran down from the top of her cheek to the bottom and a smaller one on the top of her forehead that ended at her eyebrows. They seem as if they were part of her face as if it had always been there. She felt Yuumei spirit flowing inside of the cloak. She took the armband that the Night Walker gave her and slides it to her right arm at the top of her arm in the middle after the joint. She took the dagger and cuts a small slit in the cloak and put the dagger in the slit. A twig snapped. As she turned around she saw Blackmoon returned with the ebony branch. But it was not only Blackmoon all of the Wolf Tribe was there and the leaders of the Snake Tribe, Ape Tribe, Bear Tribe, Boar Tribe, Mouse Tribe, Birds Tribe, and many more.  
  
" Why did the Night Walker do that to you, human? " spoke Serifs of the Snake Tribe, " Why did he honor you with his presencesss? "  
  
" That is what why I want to know. " Locus of the Fox Tribe inquired.  
  
" San why don't you tell all of us. " Chikara said.  
  
" I.I don't know " San said quietly after a little while. Her eyes felt as if they were on fire yet she could not cry. She had forgotten how, she did not know why the Great Spirit did what it did. Question too many she wanted it to stop. She touched her own face. She couldn't feel the markings they were a part of her. It felt strange something that was there that felt like a part of you and you knew it was not and.  
  
" Human don't you dare ignore me " bellowed Nago.  
  
" Why don't you all shut up! I don't know what you're talking about. Stop call' in me human, I am not. I am San of the Wolf Tribe. I am the Daughter of Moro, Daughter of Yuumei. Why don't you shut your stupid trap before I slit you throat. " Something that held San snapped, anger that was quelled up was released from its holder.  
  
All of the tribe leaders fell silent. Amazement held them to a string of silence as if stuck on a hook as if they where the fish. If none felt the radiance they did now. No longer silent and small it was like a beacon in night shining into the shadow depthless orbs of the wolf girl.  
  
" San is right, she is of the Wolf Tribe. And if she is to slit anyone's throat I will be there with her. And I don't think I gonna be quick and clean about it. Maybe I should make the creature bleed to death. " Blackmoon spoke it as calmly as if he were talking to his family that he was going to go hunting.  
  
" And I will be there to see through he does it correctly, I found her and raised her as my own. Anyone that has a problem with that they will have to question me. " Moro said though not as calmly as Blackmoon with a little irritation held in her labrums.  
  
" I have no problem with that, beside if the Great One saw no threat in her, then I see no threat in her. That is all. If you don't mind I am leaving there are thing that I must do so goodbye. San I do not know how to say this but. Good luck " with that Locus of the Fox Tribe disappeared into the shadows of whence he came.  
  
One by one the clan master left each telling San good luck, or leaving as if peeved until only Nago and the rest of the Wolf Tribe was there.  
  
" San, I will never accept you as one of us, you are human in my eyes. " and so left Nago the guardian of the Forest. "  
  
" San, let us leave. Today has been hectic and you need rest come back tomorrow and finish your weapons. " Moro said after a while before walking away.  
  
" See ya there sister. " Reiko said after Moro disappeared into the forest topography.  
  
Chikara left with Reiko bidding San "see ya lil' sis." Blackmoon stood with San not saying anything eyes glowing with friendship that was reunited that day.  
  
" You must be tired, climb onto my back I'll give you a ride back. "  
  
San smiled and climb on her brother's back. Joy filled her heart as she rode on the back of her brother. She had found her family.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Wow that was long. Blackmoon your da coolest! I wish. Oh well what ya think? 


	4. Hunting

Hunting  
  
San smiled at Blackmoon as he went out of his trance. Reiko had fallen asleep outside the rock cliff that they called home. She stood up dusting off her blue dress it had been two years ago when it happened. She was now twelve. She touched the willow armband that was the gift of the Night Walker, she did not know what it did yet she knew it did something special and it felt as if brought shadowed darkness to the bearer. Then again it was the Night Walker that had given this prized accolade to her. The tribe leaders respect her more because of this insignia. She really liked Locus and Serifs and their tribes. Locus allowed her to come into her territory and she made fast friends with the rest of the Fox Tribe. Serifs, his tribe was the closest to their home, only a hour away from the Wolf Tribe's rocky dwelling. He was kind enough to give San rides on his head. It was fun yet she enjoyed the rides with Blackmoon more. Blackmoon had become more sinuous and lithe over the years. She had mastered the art of the dagger and the spear with the constant fights with Blackmoon for training. All of Blackmoon's techniques and skills she knew to her heart. She was as good as him. Though her stamina and power came short to the others she match it with her grim determination and spirit. San was truly one with the Wolf Tribe. San walked back into the cave, tomorrow Blackmoon had promise her to teach her how to hunt.  
  
Morning, San woke up full of energy and vitality it was time. Blackmoon was waiting for her at the bottom of the cliff. She smiled and ran the whole way down. Holding her ebony base of her spear gripping until her knuckles were ghost white. Leaping onto the masculine's back, almost breaking it in her anticipation. Blackmoon staggered a little, looking at her strangely though San was still grinning ear to ear nearly laughing. Adrenaline filled her blood she couldn't wait any longer. She even thought of kicking him to start going, but then again it was Blackmoon who she thought of kicking and the consequences were not pretty.  
  
Blackmoon felt her glowing with energy he nearly smirked. But he started to run into the forest remembering the first hunt of his life. The first kill, Mother thought that was when his bloodthirstiness started. For the boar he had gotten bleed to death. He didn't tell San for afraid that she would do the same. He liked her but didn't want her to become like him. He liked her the way she was. Beside the family only need one murderous being. In the air he smell an old deer. Knowing it that it would be a hard killed for the deer was old and experienced judging by the scars that littered his body. He turned his head to speak with San remembering her senses were not as adorned as his. When he turned to her he nearly stopped. Her radiance nearly blasted him with its supremacy. San was in a trance, it was as if fire was in her veins, it didn't hurt, but it was more of a gentle sentiment. What she wanted she wanted to know the feeling of the wolves. To know their sense of smell, their lightning reflexes, their speed, she wanted to just be a wolf. The power that was in her veins exploded. Suddenly the world around her changed the smell, the sight, th-  
  
"San? Are you alright? " questioned Blackmoon.  
  
" Yes, and never been better. It is just that everything around me, everything is clearer, brighter, somewhat different. There is an old deer about a mile away. Why don't we go get it? "  
  
"San?" Blackmoon asked yet stopped. The radiance. It was as if nothing had happened it went back as it was before the blast. Her senses. Shock ran down his spine. She controlled the radiance and turned it into more in tuned with the world. She manifested it. If she could do this it was just the beginning, what if she. no.  
  
"Accept it. You must accept. Make as if nothing had happened." he told himself.  
  
" Alright let us be off, " he said out loud.  
  
San grinned and patted his back. In a few minutes they were where they deer was. Blackmoon hided under a leafy foliage, while San got off of his back as silently as she could. Her first kill, she would make it a worthwhile remembrance.  
  
San made her back hunched like how Blackmoon always did before attacking while pulling out her dagger from the slit in her cloak she made to hold it. She closed her eyes holding the dagger close to her heart praying for Yuumei's spirit to be with her and jumped out of the bushes and aimed for the deer's neck, holding the dagger close to her then attack in a smooth graceful slash downwards diagonally. Good she smiled to herself nice and deep. Letting go of the dagger she went and grabbed her spear. The deer outraged went and charged at her antler cranium down ready to tackle her down. San using the spear as a pole sprang onto the deer's back pulling out the dagger and using it to thrust deep, into the jugular vein. She hurried and jumped off she waited for the deer to come close, closer and closer it came. She summoned all her strength into a single thrust of her spear into the first wound she made. The spear went right through the deer, snapping it bone that supported the head. Without the bone supporting the head, the head fell limply to the ground the rest of the body following with it.  
  
San sighed deeply and went to the deer putting it out of his misery with another thrust of her spear. Pulling out the dagger she wiped both the dagger and the spear with the carcass of the deer. She sheathed the dagger and went to Blackmoon. San grinned in triumph to Blackmoon but found Blackmoon staring into the forest. With her new heightened sense of smell she saw smell something in the darkness three large creatures that smelled of water yet somewhat salty.  
  
"Come on out there is no use hiding, we smell you. " She said pulling out her dagger again.  
  
The three shapes emerged from the places they were at. San gasped. The two older male and female were larger than Yuumei by at least one foot. While the younger one looked around the age of Blackmoon was a head taller them him. They all had golden orbs silted like the Snake Tribes were but had fur unlike what San had ever seen. They were reddish-orange with black stripes with a whitish under fur. Their tails were long like an ape's but did not curl, with the tip of it black. Their ears were pointed like a wolf and they were in one word beautiful yet dangerous like a wolf. Pretty and dangerous guess that made them pretty dangerous. Their face was like a.  
  
" We are the Tiger Clan. We have come from land to the west from the ocean far away. I am Hwoagenn and this is my mate Hwoahua and my child Saber. We seek to reside here. There is no way for us to return to our home. "  
  
San looked at Blackmoon unable to say anything. Blackmoon smelled of awe and fear? Blackmoon never smelled of fear but these creatures could probably over power him and her. It was best if Moro dealt with them, Mother would know what to do.  
  
" We can't give you an answer to what you seek. I am sorry that you cannot return to your home. If you would come with us we will take us to our mother. She will call the leaders of the tribes and they will give you the answer you seek " San said hesitating for Blackmoon said nothing.  
  
The tigers seem only half listening; they were looking at the deer eying it hungrily. San sighed. " Well you can have it Blackmoon and I aren't that hungry. The rest fell lost into deafness for the tigers were already eating.  
  
"Brother what do we do? Mother could deal with them. I don't like this, what should we do. " San whispered into Blackmoon's ear.  
  
" We do nothing, we could not overpower them there is too many. I think we should do what you said take them to Mother. I wonder how they got here. From what I heard from Mother the ocean is far away and it takes months to past it to reach the lands that is connected to it. Oh an ocean is a huge body of water San. " Blackmoon added as an afterthought seeing San's puzzled look.  
  
" Your friend is right our home is far away. We mean no harm and will not attack unless we are provoked. I find this amusing that a human is in this forest and calling a wolf "brother". How is that human? You fight really well for one of your tribe and could smell us from that distance, who is this "Mother" I wish to see. " Hwoagenn said stopping from his break of fast.  
  
" My sister San is of the Wolf Tribe. Our mother is Moro of the Wolf Tribe. There is no human here unless it is you. How dare you call her a human I should rip you apart limb to lib you ignorant bas-"  
  
" Blackmoon stop it. But he is right I am of the Wolf Tribe and I always was if you are done eating we will take you to Mother. " San said quickly cutting off Blackmoon. Jumping of him smoothly she notion for the others to follow her. Looking at Blackmoon she mouthed, "just let me do the talking".  
  
The tigers seem to have no choice but to follow the disappearing shapes of San and Blackmoon. As they followed them they watch the topography around them. San look behind her and watch the large shadows walking with sinuous grace. She asked Blackmoon to speed up she didn't enjoy their presence for it felt dissimilar. She wanted for Moro to be there for her presence comforted her so and to quell the feeling of being unwanted. In a few minutes they arrived at the home of the Wolf Tribe. By then many of the clan leaders were there, they looked at the tigers with eyes of mistrust. San for off of Blackmoon and they both went to her side. San whispered into Moro's ear about how they found them. Moro walked forward nearer to the tigers and all of the other clans.  
  
" My daughter has informed me of your fate O' Tiger Clan. She tells me that you have come across the ocean to her." She paused for a moment as the other tribe leaders murmured to each other, " And I wish to know how you did such a task. Even for the size and might of each of you that is impossible for you to accomplish such a task. "  
  
The reply of Hwoagenn was unheard of for Nago and the other boars had come into the topography with ear-splitting screeches and squeals.  
  
" What is this? Moro first the human child now this, I am the Guardian of the Forest did you forget that? Now you and the others plot behind my back? If you want my title Moro you will have to kill me."  
  
" If you'll believe such a dense threat had scare me you have to be repartee, oh Guardian of the Forest. This is the Tiger Clan and they wish to reside here. San and Blackmoon found them and they came to me for guidance. The others saw them and came here to question I for I am their mother. Am I not? Oh Guardian of the Forest? "  
  
Nago snarled at Moro yet said naught for she was right.  
  
" If you don't mind if I can get started? It is a long story," Hwoagenn asked.  
  
" Yes you might as well do so while I'm here " Nago spoke.  
  
" Very well, as you know that we are from the ocean far away. Our family was capture by Sho Genn armies while we were off hunting. There are many Tigers Clans scatter around our land, never really meeting another unless any danger in our forests. The armies wanted our forest for the wood. And so they need us removed and the other animal clans would come down easily for we are the brains and the brawn of our small forest. They captured us and sent us here to the Emperor as gifts but during the boat ride here we broke free of our cages and slaughtered the men inside when we were close enough to swim to shore. There is no way for us to go back to our forest. One of the Raven Clan had told us about the Forest of Shishi-Gami only miles away. We decided to reside here for it was the closest. The Tiger Clan could be a valuable asset to you. "  
  
" I think the Tiger Clan should stay they could help us, beside if any of us were stranded we would probably also be helped by them or any other clans. That is the unspoken law of the Clans of Forest, protectors of Shishi-Gami."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We should"  
  
One by one the clans leaders answered each other's cries to uphold the Tiger Clan.  
  
And so the Tiger Clan was forth one of the Protectors of Shishi-Gami inside its own forest.  
  
The spirit of the heart upheld in time, swirling into distant promises that remain unbroken and pure. Yet for how long? Such questions held the human psyche for such sagacious questions. Though the wind blows in your favor the games have begun and so what would happen if the winds shifted in somewhat a different way. Thou has spoken true... disaster. 


	5. Life is Just a Pitiful Play

Life is just a Pitiful Play  
  
Still yet our story continues in this deep woven land of the forest the heroine San gaining more and more experience and power. Two years past as nothing serious happen. San still had no human contact for four years. At the age of fourteen she learns the meaning of life, death, and rebirth.  
  
San awoke at the side Blackmoon and Saber. She and Blackmoon became fast friends with the tiger. The Wolf Tribe and the Tiger had an unspoken allegiance.  
  
The forest had many different alliances weaving around the clans. Some were obvious like the ones with the Bear and the Boar, Snake with Fox, Deer and Raven and some more subtle and concealed like the Mice and Wolves and others that were unknown. There were also groups of these alliances into fours and fives each planning and plotting to tarnish reputations and others things beyond most human comprehensions though never killing. These different groups changed rarely and many had never welcomed another fearing the ingression of an enemy's alliance. To put it simply most clans merely called it The Weaving and spoke of it as a simple game. It was broke up into four groups each under the name of an element. The Earth Alliance was made up of the Snake and the Fox and many lesser tribes. The Wind Alliance was mostly of all the bird tribes and the major clans were the Raven and Hawk. The Wolf and the Falcon and many others including the Tiger were part of the Fire Alliance. Moro and Takako and eyes and ears everywhere, they tangled themselves deeper into the Weaving them most. The Wolf Tribe before was not a powerful tribe before Yuumei and his subterfuge that brought the Wolf Tribe upwards establishing long nets of deception and manipulation that nearly made himself the Guardian though Nago won by the sheer numbers of the Boar Tribe and fear that he brought to others. That was at the last coronation when the previous Guardian of the Forest died. Nago and the other left made up the Water Tribe.  
  
The Tiger Tribe was in none for no one made a move to invite them into the group though it was common knowledge that Saber the daughter of Hwoagenn and Hwoahua was friends with the Wolf Tribe's Blackmoon and San though to them it did not count much.  
  
" Hello little sister, brother, and Saber. Good to see you up." Chikara said as all three of the got up.  
  
He seemed to have been there for a long time by the way he was sitting. San found it amazing that her big brother could stay in one place for so long.  
  
"Mother wants to see you three, yes even you Saber your parents had given you permission to ingress into this memorable experience. She's at the usual place. Ah such a beautiful time it will be. The hills will become red with the blood of so many. Death has come singing. You shall be-  
  
"Shut up Chikara," growled Blackmoon obviously irritated.  
  
"We get the point," Saber added.  
  
" Alrighty no need to get cantankerous with me"  
  
San watched in amusement it was just like Chikara babble on and one. Though she wondered if it was true that Mother wanted to see them. No it was true. Though Chikara was rather too cheerful at times he would never lie.  
  
" Alright should we see if he is telling the truth?" San asked at the other two a grin adorned on her face.  
  
"Yes might as well," Blackmoon smirked.  
  
" I'm deeply hurt, I the mighty and great Chikara lie? Such a terrible thought. I am only the middle wolf my dearest siblings and mistress tiger, only telling the information. Hey stop it wait aren't you gonna wait until I finish? Hey! " he said to the disappearing shadows of the San, Blackmoon, and Saber. Smiling inwardly he had gotten them out of the cave. Though he was telling the truth.  
  
"Mother?" San asked when they came into where Moro stood watching. It was the edge of the forest and you could see the rock mountains and hills. There were tiny figures walking. There smells seemed to burn her nose with the abhorrent scent.  
  
" Who are those figures? What are they?"  
  
Moro turned her head. It was time to test her. Four years ago she claimed that she was part of the Wolf Tribe. It was time to see if it was true. Chikara and Reiko had passed the test years ago that was the Wolf Tribe's tradition though Blackmoon had not. If he took the test than San would have to be there also. Her deep labrums echoed slightly her words flowing like a battle setting and taking place.  
  
"Those are humans, San"  
  
Moro waited with baited breath and saw Blackmoon do the same. Saber watched in curiosity at the three members of the Wolf Tribe.  
  
San clenched her fist holding her dagger firmly with all the strength she could summon so hard that her arms shook.  
  
" They are the reason of the death of Father, the continued destruction of the forest, the pain and killing of the alliances."  
  
"Yes, my daughter and they are coming to once again destroy our forest even more those insolent humans." Moro would of sighed of relief if in a different situation.  
  
Blackmoon's muscles seem to relax looking at his mother his cold malevolent crimson oculars releasing this stressed out scent of hatred.  
  
"We are to kill them and stop them from destroying the forest even more."  
  
" Correct Blackmoon, Saber is also allowed to do so. This is a test that the Wolf Tribe has done for centuries a test to find their strength. The others know that. You three are to finish every one of them off. If you need help your brothers, your parents, and I are ready to back you up.  
  
"A test" Saber echoed, "one that will bring lust into my heart, one that I will enjoy carrying out.  
  
" When do we start?"  
  
"Here at anytime you wish."  
  
"Then lets begin"  
  
"Right"  
  
San brought here crimson mask to her face, her dagger sheathed and her spear held in both hands as she jumped on Takai, Blackmoon as everyone called him. Exchanging a nod with Saber she held up five fingers. Blackmoon and Saber understood. The body of her brother was tense and it look as every vein seem to stand up in his body or at least the ones on his cranium. The games had begun.  
  
Four fingers,  
  
Three,  
  
Two,  
  
One.  
  
The shadows of the three jumped from the cliff running down from the edge of the forest. It was the first time that San had ever been outside those boundaries. The air here was rather missing something. It was hard to describe, enough for her to cry out in the emptiness in her heart. Behind the crimson mask, San eyes narrowed the grip on the spear tightened as they got nearer and nearer to the humans.  
  
Many were holding a long curved sticks with string attached shooting out branches with rocks attached one. Laying her body close to Blackmoon her ebony cloak seem to make her dematerialize from the scene.  
  
Blackmoon dodge each one with deadly grace as he pick up his pace until he was going his full speed. All the arrows seem to miss their target unable to hit. Saber, having more trouble than Blackmoon stopped running completely her claws elicited and was breaking each one aimed t'ward her with the speed of quicksilver, her claws were merely a blur.  
  
San looked up releasing her tight grip on Blackmoon they were close enough. Jumping upward into the sky as each arrow seemed to shoot upwards at her. Lust filled her veins with powerful surges of adrenaline. She dodged each one with her wolf like grace her spear crashing into one of the human's skull. Pulling out the blood stained weapon she continued her onslaught joined by Blackmoon, his own claws and incisors put to their fullest potential. Dodging one with a long blade thrusting it aiming for her chest. Evading it quickly though not completely. Her left side wounded and bleeding freely only made San into a more deadly state. Feinting left her spear went into a half circle killing at least five of the humans.  
  
Saber now joined them in their threesome massacre her own claws proving much more effective than Blackmoon's. As many blades came shrieking to her, she jumped with sinuous elegance landing on top of many killing them instantly. Her stiff furry pelt, strong and tougher than most armor that the humans wore protecting her form leaving nearly no traces of blood and scars that the young beast had earned through her years. Releasing a roar from the depths of her throat the sound of death itself coming to meet you in person. Her mind surged with joy having this situation met.  
  
San soon grew tired every wound seemed to shout stop to rest. Most of her wounds were tiny though the one at her side was still bleeding. Groaning slightly and quickly as possible onto Blackmoon who was still in his zenith of fighting spirit. Sighing, she brought her spear forward pointing to the side as Blackmoon ran instantly killing or wounding others. Touching the willow armband silently praying for Shishi-Gami to give her strength. Looking at her bloody spear now coated a thick layer of red looking at it. If it was double bladed and had a bigger blade it could be most useful in this situation. If it was...  
  
Her willow armband of the girl riding of wolf burned into her skin like cold fire. She watched in amazement, her bloody spear became a double bladed staff that she wished for. Her body surged with energy as if it brought on new hope. The very existence of her was reborn, power that seem to flow out, wings that took to the air, black wings that took to the air.  
  
Her form still bleeding became nothing it was joy and the wounds only made her feel alive. Energy renewed she was still riding on Blackmoon decapitating the humans as Blackmoon ran. Once again jumping off a grin of delight shown brightly as her will and spirit strengthen. Thanking the Spirit out loud in the delight that she held. Twirling the double bladed staff slashing every human beside her as their part fell off their screaming only beats in the song that flowed into her heart. Running near Blackmoon catching up with these invisible wings flowing, silent flapping her veins pulsed in gentle sentiment. Focusing her energy, her very soul manipulating the armband turning the weapon into one of the katana that she saw the humans using.  
  
Running quickly with speed that rival Blackmoon she pointed the katana blade to the side so that as each human caught in the storm of melee would have the blade protruding through his or her bodies. The blade grew longer and longer. Jumping upward changing the blade into a small dagger leaving all the bodies once stuck onto the gigantic blade falling into the ground. Blackmoon and Saber watched her with renewed interest and as if she was a stranger.  
  
Shock ran down her spine of the things that she had just done. Returning the small dagger into her spear though now not a trance of it was bloody base.  
  
Blackmoon watched her in interest; his eye stared back into San's.  
  
" How did you do that? "  
  
Saber pointed lobes twitched her body worn and bloody with missing patches of fur were blades skinned her. Other then that, her exhaustion, and tiny bits of dried blood she was unharmed. Her sensitive hearing honed onto something alien.  
  
"A human is in the forest."  
  
As the ecstasy faded away from San's form leaving her even weaker then before. The manipulation of the armband came at a price. Her hard-core spirit was wreaked and torn, she barely was able to stay awake.  
  
"Should we get it?  
  
Blackmoon his once lush alabaster hue now a shade of murky crimsons in the blood that he drew out of his opponents. His body felt pained. It would only take weeks or a month for all the wounds to heal and the fur to replace the scars that litter his body.  
  
" Might as well finish the job."  
  
San wobbled to Blackmoon her body swaying back and forth in a traumatizing movement lifting herself up onto his back, collapsing onto her brother's blood stiffen pelt. They walked slowly into the forest into the embracing warmth of the light of the forest. Minutes that felt like eons past as the three went deeper into the heart of the forest moving slowly. San picked her head up her heightened wolf sense smelling something with a stench of abhorrence. Once again falling down onto the stiff pelt not caring if the clumps of hard fur covering her brother poked her. Bringing her head to the side as the stench got closer and closer until Saber and her brother stopped.  
  
She looked at the human curiously. He was an old man, his wrinkle skin stained with the blood that was at his chest. Pulling her mask up slightly turning her head so that see saw him through the side and he would only see her hair and mask. Sliding off Blackmoon and falling in front of him so only his front paws held her weight and if he shifted she would fall to the side. The old man stared at her in interest his tiny pupils stared to the side.  
  
"So it is true, the story is true."  
  
San felt a chill down her spine; somehow she knew that he was talking to her. Masking her fear with anger she pulled out her dagger and growled.  
  
"How dare you speak of me like that human. Shut up if you want to die quickly."  
  
The old man glanced at San. Though his body was weak he had a spirit that rivaled San's. "Human? What do you mean by human, are you not one yourself? You can kill me however you wish. I no longer care. Life is just an illusion a simple yet advance illusion. You feel joy, pain, and sadness then you experience death more than once."  
  
"How dare you call me human, I am a wolf you hear. That's it, I gonna make you bleed to death with fresher wounds"  
  
"You speak of death too casually. You kill to casually."  
  
" Oh like you humans don't yourself. You would have killed me if my father didn't jump in the way. I can never forgive you humans or myself. "  
  
"Is that your source of your anger to humans?"  
  
" You kill killed creatures of the Alliances, humans burn away our forest, what else is it to say you vile scum."  
  
"Life is just a play"  
  
"What did you say? "  
  
"Life is a just a cruel play. Something that one so young could not comprehend"  
  
"Try me"  
  
"Once you think the abhorrent, twisted subplots are over, the pain has left, the winds mock you so; changing and blowing harder and harder to you. You want to end it all, kill yourself make all your pains go away. Whether enough you do so, only the coward suicides. They cannot face life's illusion and they end their part quickly. Do you think you are the only one that feels the ironic treacheries of time upon you, the only one that feels the pain of life sink deep into you soul? "  
  
Silence.  
  
"You see in human age I am old, I have died many times yet just as many rebirths. As a child your forest killed my family. The fates and the gods were cruel to me as I wandered around seeking a haven to dwell. Do you think your forest is the only one that suffers?" "You begin to bore me"  
  
"You cannot kill so casually, life is something to treasure. Your father, my family one would give anything to see them again. Would you?"  
  
" ...Yes. "  
  
" What about all those people you killed? What of their-  
  
" What is there to say," San turned her alabaster crown facing the old man face to face her, "You have said enough."  
  
"Why can't you understand?" His light brown eyes mirror the image before him, the young girl pale as the moonlight her face seemed adorn in pale marble, those black oculars inside held their own image of Yuumei his golden orbs torn up to the moon. Cranium tilted to the sky a howl from the deepest part of his labrums, he howled into the sky, into the moon. Reflecting back into the shadow girl back into the old man white was his tendrils. Sighing deeply his heart failed. Dropping deeply into eternal slumber into the night where ones with black wings take to the air.  
  
When you listen to the heart it releases your emotions. Listen and contemplate slowly to what is what. Can you be proud of who you are? Can you seek the stars and conquer them? Are you proud to call yourself your own, reflecting into the stars into the skies almighty? This is whom you are, the one that weeps. Nomatter how, Nomatter what this is what you are the one that you are afraid to be, the one that's afraid to see the person within you. The one that is YOU.  
  
I know that I said I had no confidence that was not true; it was that I had no heart to continue. Everything has been somewhat downhill. My dad has been in the hospital countless times, heart problems. It just so stupid, life, the ending where the old man speaks it was how I felt. I not the type to cry, I not the type to weep out loud. I am the one that cries inside where no one can see me. I am 3rd in the State in judo in my age group. I'm not afraid of death. It's not fair. I can't stand seeing my dad so weak. He's so strong. I'm only 12. I know plenty of people have it worse of but still... Well never mind. Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Shadow Demoness. 


End file.
